Moving on
by XPrincessX93
Summary: Max beleives her Flock is dead.She beleives she watched them die.She lives now, only to keep her promise to Fang. Now,she has a normal life, normal friends, and even goes to school.But what happens when she meets a group of people,she thinks are dead?
1. Gone

**A/N - i had a random idea to do a fic like this. this chapter is kinda like a prologue, setting the scene for what hapenes to Max in later chapters. please review and tell me what you think x **

I looked up as the door to our cell was opened with a creak. Instinctively, we all backed up against the wall. I wrapped my arms round Angel and Gazzy, and saw Fang hold onto Nudge, turning her face away from the door, Iggy putting one hand on Fang's arm and the other on Nudge's waist. I jumped slightly as Fang snaked his free arm round _my_ waist, and I moved closer to him, desperate for some comfort. After years of running and hiding, even settling down in Arizona with mom for a while, we had been captured. But this time, there was no way to escape. The School had got us back - and it was going to stay that way. I didn't know what they were going to do with us, but they had already had us hauled up in this grimy windowless room for weeks now, running tests on us at every moment they could. They had worn us down. The whitecoats were winning - and we all knew it. I had been trying to stay strong, for my Flock, but in these last few days, I had just about given up. Not that I told them all that - but I think they'd guessed when I stopped telling them to stay strong.

"Max" Angel whimpered, I could feel her shaking, and I gently stroked her hair, trying to calm her. I was about to respond to her, when I saw who was stood in the doorway.

"Hello, how nice to see you all again" Jeb Batchelder spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here, _Dad"_ I spat.

"Now, now, Maximum, be nice. I have a job for you to do" he sneered, looking completely fine with what he was doing to us.

"What do you want?" I managed to retort. No sarcastic comments came to the surface - I was too broken.

"Why, Maximum, I want you. You and only you" I didn't like that way he said that.

"Yeah, well, I'm kinda a package deal" I gestured to my flock. Fang as rubbing soothing circles on my hip.

"Not for much longer" Jeb smiled, and he waved some more whitecoats in, "Take them" and they marched towards my Flock, stopping in front of us. There was five of them, one for each Flock member, excluding me.

The younger kids grabbed onto me fearfully, I felt Fang tighten his hold on my waist and lean down to my ear.

"I love you, Max. we're not gunna get out of this, but I just want you to know. I'm in love with you - I always have been and always will be. I just wish I'd told you sooner - we could have had more time together" I looked at him, there were tears in his eyes. I choked back a sob, "Promise me you'll keep going. Promise me you'll stay alive, live a happy life - for me"

"Why are you talking like that?" I gasped, "You're not going to die!" I looked to Jeb for confirmation - he may be cruel, but he wasn't that cruel.

"I'm sorry, Maximum, it's the only way. They aren't needed anymore" he waved his hand, and whitecoats came towards the Flock.

"No!" I cried, "Please!" tears escaped and I looked at my family.

"Promise me - Max!" fang insisted.

"I-I promise!" I choked out, he kissed my forehead and pulled me close to him.

"We love you, Max" Angel, Gazzy and Nudge told me, tears streaming down their faces.

"I…I love you, too. You as well, Iggy" I placed a kiss on his cheek, and hugged my family closer to me. I kissed them all, vowing to myself that this was not goodbye, but I knew it was. There was no way out.

Then, the whitecoats grabbed them and began to pull them away from me.

"MAX!" Angel screamed terrified, reaching out to me. I tried to grab her, but was held back, I turned to Fang.

"Fang, I love you, too. I always will" I leant up and kissed him passionately, but the kiss ended when he was pulled from me.

"Look…look after them!" I cried to him, trying to reach him as Nudge was pried from me.

"I will," he said quietly "until the end" we both knew what he meant.

I fought to reach them, but the whitecoat held me back as they were dragged, screaming, to the door.

"NO! PLEASE!" I screamed.

"MAX! NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Gazzy yelled, I desperately tried to reach him, but was pinned to the wall.

"NO! MAX!" Nudge was crying.

"LET ME GO!" Iggy was yelling. I saw Fang struggling, and the they were gone, and the door was slammed shut. Jeb was still there, watching me. The whitecoat who had holding me had left.

I flattened myself against the wall as Jeb pulled out a syringe.

"You bastard!" I spat. He ignored me, and stuck the sedative into my arm. I was barely aware that I was being moved. I was strapped in a wheelchair and taken to a room that looked like a CCTV room. TV's lined the walls. I was sat looking at them all.

"Watch" Jeb instructed, "Watch this, and then move on with your life. You don't need those brats holding you back. I need you to do great thing for me"

He flicked a switch, and the lights dimmed, and the TV's came on. I saw my Flock, gathered together on the floor in some large chamber. Fang was holding Angel and Iggy holding Nudge, Gazzy was hugging Angel, too. What was going to happen?

Then, a cloud of gas began to make its way down from the ceiling. I saw them look up. Immediately, they began to move. Fang started pounding on a metal door, I could hear him screaming to let them out. Oh God, I realised, they were being gassed. I could hear the screams of terror. The screens went black, but I could still hear the screams - then their was silence.

They were gone.


	2. Escaping

I was dumped back into the cell, and I sat against a wall, unmoving. I felt numb. They were gone. They were really gone. I know I had promised Fang that I would keep living, but how could I? If I was dead, I would be with them, with my family.

Hour passed, until I heard footsteps on the other side of the door. It opened, and a young girl around my age with long brown hair rushed in, her boots clicking on the tiled floor.

"You're Max, right?" she asked in a British accent, I just nodded, "I'm Katie. Come on, we need to get out of here" she grabbed my arm and pulled me up. We made our way to the door. She was dragging me by the arm, I just followed lamely. We reached the end of a corridor, and Katie stopped immediately, looking round. Whitecoats surrounded us, with dart guns and syringes.

"Katie, what on earth are you doing? Helping an experiment escape?" I looked round to see Jeb standing there.

"No _Dad, _I'm helping my sister escape" Sister? Jeb was her father? Why didn't I know any of this?

"Katie, give me Maximum" Jeb warned.

"No! What you have done to her and her Flock is sick, it's disgusting! If I stay here, how long will it be before you do that stuff to me? I'm leaving. Tell these men to move" she ordered.

"I can't do that, love" he shook his head sadly. Katie reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a black remote. It had two buttons on it. Jeb backed away slightly when he saw it.

"Now, Katie, lets not be rash. Where did you get that? Do you know what it does?" Jeb's voice was shaking.

"I got it from the safe in you office. I know that every single person who works in this hell hole has a chip in their brains, and if I press this button, it will send a signal so strong into their heads, it will kill every single one of them - including you" she sounded so confident.

"If you know what it doesn't, then you must know its only used in emergencies, so please, give it here" Jeb actually sounded frightened - go Katie.

"Only used in emergencies? You mean when a School is discovered and you have to kill all the scientists in case they blab about what you're doing to poor children!" Katie yelled, "Now, I'm going to ask one last time - let us go, or I _will _press this button. I mean it" she sounded deadly.

"I can't do that sweetheart" he said sadly.

"Fine then" and she pressed the button defiantly.

"NO!" Jeb yelled. Then all the whitecoats surrounding us were on the floor, clutching their heads and screaming.

I barely had chance to register what was happening, when Katie grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the out the door. I was outside for the first time in five weeks. But I couldn't stop to enjoy it. Katie dragged me over to a shiny blue Mercedes, opening it, and we both climbed in. I had barely closed the door when she had put her foot down and we were speeding away from the School.


	3. Past and future

**A/N - this is just a kind of filler chapter, to let you know how Max is feeling now and what happened to her. the next chapter should be up soon, though! Review! x **

It had been two years. Two long years since I last saw my family, my Flock. I'm 16 now, and live with my rescuer, and half sister, Katie Campbell, and her mother and younger sister, in Northern England. After my Flock had died, I hadn't thought I would be able to go on living, but Katie had looked after me, helped me, even threatened me sometimes - but hey, it helped.

After we sped away from The School in the blue Mercedes, we had gone and stayed in an apartment in Florida, that Katie's mum owned. It was a really nice place, but I didn't really pay much attention to the interior design at the time, as I was too busy grieving. Katie had tried to explain to me who she was and where she wanted to take me, but I didn't really listen, so, one day, she had enough. She got me up one morning, packed my stuff along with hers, and marched me to the airport. I didn't even question her when she dragged me on a plane to Northern England. It had taken time for me to get a passport made, and somehow Katie had contacts who could make fake birth certificates and such - thinking back on it now, if she still has those contacts, it's quite scary.

On the plane, she finally got me talking. We had a heart to heart about what had happened to my family, and I broke down, earning us a lot of attention from stewardesses, causing Katie to rapidly change the subject, but promising to talk about it with me later. She told me that she was my half sister, maybe two months younger than me, although she wasn't sure as no one really knew when my actual birthday was, as I had chosen it myself. Her mum had an affair with Jeb when she was still married but working out in America for the summer, at a summer camp in California, resulting in Katie being conceived. Jeb never knew about Katie - thank God or he may have had her experimented on, like we were - until she wanted to contact him and her mum decided to help her. Katie had told her mum all about what the School did to children, and she also told her about me - hence why I live with them, now. I'm treated as a daughter by Katie's mum, who I call Lou (short for Louise Campbell), and have even started to live a normal life. I promised Fang, remember, I promised him I would continue living - so I have.

I go to school, have a group of friends, go out and get drunk at parties, go shopping on weekends - yeah, me, shopping ( its actually a good laugh when you're with friends and not constantly on the look out for Erasers) - and all in all I have the life of a normal teenage girl. I haven't seen any Erasers or Flyboys in two years, so bonus for me! The only people who know about my wings are Katie and Lou - her little sister is too young to counted on to keep them secret - and I don't fly as much as I used to.

But I still miss my Flock. I miss them every single day. They are the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I think about before going to sleep. I can't stop blaming myself - even though I know deep down there was nothing I could have done to stop what happened to them. I see Angel's face in my mind, followed by Gazzy's, Nudge's and Iggy's. Then there's Fang. The only person I have ever been in love with. I could beat myself up for all those times I ran away when he kissed me. If I hadn't, maybe we would have let something develop between us, and had more time together, with our feelings out in the open, before he died. How many times have I wished it was me they killed instead of my family? There is a constant ache in my heart, reminding me of what I lost - what I can never get back, and I will never, ever, forget my true family.


	4. The new Max

"Katie?" I cooed teasingly, pulling on her pink duvet as she groaned and turned over in bed, "Time to get up!"

"Go away!" she moaned, her voice muffled.

"But you have to get up for school" I chuckled, knowing it would irritate her. Unlike me, Katie wasn't a morning person.

"You get up for school!" she retorted stupidly, seeing I was obviously already up for school from the fact I was in her room, and not mine.

"I'm already up, dumbass. It's 8am, we have half an hour till the bus arrives, and I, unlike you, am all dressed and fed"

"Tell the school I have cancer, meningitis, I don't care. I am not getting up!" she huffed.

"Fine, I'll just go to school on my own and tell Lucas that you are not meeting him by the main entrance because you are too lazy to get your ass out of bed" I said, knowing it would wind her up.

"You do that" she mumbled sleepily. Damn! She really was being difficult this morning.

"Katie!" I yelled, getting pissed off now, "God damn it get up! I am not leaving without you, so you will get your ass out that bed right now!"

"make me!"

"Oh, you bet I'll make you" I grabbed her glass of water off the bedside cabinet, wrenched the duvet off her and poured it over her.

"Ahh! Max!" she screeched, jumping out of bed like she'd been scalded.

"Told you I'd make you" I smirked, "Now get dressed" I shoved her uniform into her hands, "And may I suggest using a hairdryer?" I walked out her room, ignoring her scream of frustration, and went back into my room.

I flopped down on my lilac duvet. I hated Tuesdays. Lou always went to work early and so took Charlotte to the breakfast club at her primary school…and I had the treacherous task of getting Katie out of bed. Sitting up, I grabbed my black and silver Jane Norman shopper bag that Katie had bought me, insisting I used it for school, because a rucksack just wasn't fashionable, and zipped it shut. I stood up and slipped my black pumps on under my black trousers. The school uniform had changed within the past few months, and trainers were no longer allowed. I had originally stressed over this - how was I supposed to run from Erasers in pumps? - but, as Katie had pointed out, there hadn't been an Eraser or Flyboy attack since I moved here.

"I'm ready!" Katie called 10 minutes later, as I was waiting at the door. She appeared in the school's navy polo shirt and navy sweater on, both sporting the school logo - which I also had on. But, unlike me, she was wearing a black skirt with black tights. I was wearing trouser, and no amount of persuading on Katie's part would change my mind.

"Wow, I didn't have to tell you to put mascara on today" she said sarcastically. I threw her a look, and we set off down the drive, Katie pausing to lock the door. Ever since I had moved here, I had tried to make myself look different, so that if someone was trying to track me, it would be harder. I had my hair cut into a bob, just skimming my shoulders, and it was a light brown with my natural blonde streaks in it, and I had a sweeping fringe, I also wore make up. Only mascara usually, but Katie usually forced me into wearing more when we went out. Oh, and I also hadn't used my wings or gone flying in 2 years. Freaky huh?

I sometimes wondered if the Flock would recognise me, if they were still alive, that is. I mean, its been 2 years, I', 16 now, and would have change even without Katie's influence and her makeovers. I thought about them a lot, but I had come to realise that no matter how much I grieved and wished, they would not some back. They were gone. Forever. I swallowed tears as I thought this, and plastered a fake smile to my face as the school bus pulled up, and I followed Katie onto it.


	5. Detentions and running

**A/N - Hi, i just thought i'd apologise for my long absence, i have been on holiday and then had some family stuff to deal with - but i'm back now! so here's the next chapter - enjoy! **

I had spent the morning in separate classes to Katie. Because I was 16, in England that meant I had to do GCSE's, which were final exams that ended compulsory education, and helped you get into colleges and Sixth Forms to do A Levels and such. Katie did more academic subjects than me, as she had spent almost 12 years in school. How long had I spent in school? Two years in counting. So, apart from the compulsory subjects of English, Maths and Science (which I was going to fail without a doubt) and RE and Business and Communications (which is basically an easier version of ICT) I had taken Art, PE, Food and Nutrition and, against my wishes, History, which I was doing surprisingly well in and I also found it quite enjoyable.

I had spent most of lunchtime in detention with my form tutor, for arguing with her in tutor time about the number of incident forms that had been filled in about me, so when fourth lesson came round after lunch, Katie met me by the lockers in the social area and I began to fill her in on what Miss Harrison had said to me in detention.

"Apparently I'm a careless, bad tempered rule breaker, who doesn't give a shit about anyone else" I laughed, "So I told her the only person I didn't give a shit about was her - I'm in detention at break tomorrow for that" I smirked, Katie laughed. We mad our way to the changing rooms for PE, me going straight to a the small toilet cubicle in the corner of the changing room. It was easier for me to get changed this way, as there was hardly any chance someone would notice the strange shape on my back, which was my wings, that I covered with a thin t-shirt, as most girls wore some sort of vest or tank top under their uniform.

"Max, come on!" Katie called through the door, and I shoved my uniform into my PE bag and hurriedly hung it on a peg, following her outside. We were all wearing white polo shirts, and either navy shorts of tracksuit bottoms with trainers. Most people, including my and Katie, had opted for tracksuit bottoms today, as it was still slightly cool, despite the fact it was April.

"Right, we're doing running today!" our teacher, Mr Jackson, called, "I want you jog down to the running track to warm up, then do your stretches and then split into two groups, ok?" we all nodded, "Go!" everyone set off. I looked to Katie.

"Race ya?" she smirked, nodding, and we set off, sprinting.

"I said jog!" Mr Jackson shouted, but we ignored him, running across the rugby field and down the hill to the running track.

**A/N - sorry its so short, the next chapter will be up soon though! please review! xx**


	6. Fang's POV

"Fang?" Nudge called to me, as we flew over Northern England, the countryside rushing past under us.

"Yeah?" I called back, gritting my teeth to keep hold of my temper - she hadn't shut up for 4 hours.

"Can we land for a bit? I'm tired and hungry and my wings hurt - I haven't flown for this long in years!" I agreed with her there. We had escaped the School two months ago, after learning that Max was still alive and out there somewhere, but getting used to flying long distances was tough, and we had flown to England on a plane.

We had followed the route Max had taken after leaving the School two years ago, thinking we were dead. It had led us to an apartment complex in Florida, and Angel had read the owners mind to discover that the apartment we had traced Max to was owned by a woman called Louise Campbell, who lived in Northern England. The owner of the complex had told us that no one had stayed in the apartment for two years almost, and the last people who did were two teenage girls, one was Louise Campbell's daughter, and when Angel read the owners mind, the other girl ,looked like Max. That had been enough incentive to get us on the first plane to England, and then we had flown from Heathrow airport, in London which was in Southern England, all the way to the North.

"yeah, we can!" I called back to Nudge, I looked down. There was a small wood down below us, "There!" I called, and we all began to descend down towards it.

"Where are we?" Gazzy asked, when we had our feet on the ground.

"I dunno, lets go and have a look around" It felt wired giving the Flock orders when I was used to max doing it, and I was sure the others found it just as weird. We all began to walk out the wood, to step into a large field, with soccer posts in it.

"lets go up there" Angel suggested, pointing to a hill covered in trees. Making our way across the field, we walked into the trees and up the hill, pausing when we got to the top and the trees ended. We were looking onto a running track .

"Fang" Angel whispered, "I can hear lots of peoples thoughts, coming from up there!" she pointed to a set of steps that led up to another field.

"hey, I hear something, too" Iggy murmured, we all could. Immediately we shrank back into the trees as two teenage girls ran down a hill onto the running track, laughing. They both had brown hair, and one of them flopped down onto the grass, the other, turned round to scan to area. I heard Angel gasp, then I realised why. I saw the girls face and felt my heart leap.

**A/N - please review! xx**


	7. That strange feeling

**A/N - well, here's the next chapter - sorry for the wait! Please review! xx **

MAX POV

I heard a noise from somewhere in the trees opposite the track. Scanning the area, I quickly tried to pick out anymore sounds, before the rest of my PE class ran down the hill creating an uproar of noise, making it impossible for me to hear anything unusual.

"Max?" Katie asked, touching my arm, pulling me out of my trance, "We have to start running 4 laps, didn't you hear? You were in a world of your own, you completely missed the stretches"

"Oh, no, sorry. Let's go" and we began to jog next to each other, I kept firing glances to the trees, but couldn't see anything. A part of me was telling me that I was being silly - nothing was in the trees that shouldn't be. But another part of me was saying different. I _felt _something. It felt like something was watching me - but it didn't feel like a threat - it was such a strange feeling.

Once class ended, I sprinted up to the changing rooms and was changed and ready by the time everyone else arrived.

"Tell Miss Clarkson I'm not well and have gone home" I whispered to Katie when she came in, "I need to go and check something out" and with that I ran out the changing rooms, not giving Katie a chance to question me. Within a minute, my PE kit was back in my locker, and I was running back down to the track seconds after that, wind rushing through my hair and whipping against my face, as my feet pounded over the grass, and I cursed every time my pumps slipped off my feet.

The trees looked normal when I approached them, just tall and green and spindly, not even breathless after my long sprint. The long grass brushed my ankles as I walked into the small row of trees. My eyes scanned everywhere, but there was nothing. However, there was a good chance I had missed something - two years without needing to use my heightened senses meant I was very rusty.

For some reason, when I walked out the other side of the trees, onto the football field, I didn't turn to go back up to school - I felt a compelling need to look further. My feet carried my to the lane that ran behind the fields, that we used as a cross country track in the winter, and I climbed over the style and onto the jagged stones and grass, following my feet. I felt like I was being pulled towards where I was going, like my body knew what I was trying to find. And then suddenly I found it. There was a thud behind me, like someone landing on the ground, and then I heard a voice - and it was then I knew my mind was playing tricks on me - because this could not be real.

"Max?" I froze, not turning round. This could not be happening. This was all in my mind. I was imagining this. This was not happening. My hearty began to pound, a cold sweat broke out on my forehead.

"Max? Is that you? Please turn around" the voice spoke again. My heart felt like it was breaking out of my chest, my breath coming in sharp gasps. Slowly, so slowly it felt like I took an hour, I put one foot across the other and turned round. My hand gripped the shoulder strap on my bag to stop my hand from shaking, and my knuckles were white for gripping so hard, my other hand was balled into a fist at my side. It was so stupid, but in all my years of battling Erasers, Flyboys and being on the run and thinking the world was going to end, I had never been so scared as I was at that moment - stood in a lane behind my school, with no imminent danger in sight, and yet I was shaking and felt like I was suffocating.

My eyes were firmly glued to the ground as I faced the direction the voice was coming from, all I could see were a pair of scuffed up black trainers.

Max? Look at me" the voice said softly, "Please?"

I took a shaky breath and my eyes moved upwards; over a dark jean clad pair of legs, and up over a tight fitted black t-shirt and loose grey jacket that hung open, and then they rested on a chiselled jaw line and over a face I had never forgotten - but had never thought I would see again. Then my brown eyes met dark ones, and my whole world began to swim, my eyes clouded over, and I my knees began to shake, and then my legs gave way and everything faded to black.

**A/N - reviews make me happy! x**


	8. Katie POV

**A/N - and heres the next chapter to keep you going! **

KATIE POV

I was sat in history, listening to Miss Clarkson go on and on about the Plains Indians, when my mind really wasn't in it. My eyes rested on the empty seat next to me, where Max should be sitting, and I sighed. I was worried - why had she run off like that? What had happened? I had never seen her so edgy before - not since she first came to live with us.

"Right, so if you could all copy that down off the board, I'm just going to the office to photocopy more worksheets. I expect you all to keep quiet" Miss Clarkson instructed, and she shuffled out the classroom. I waited a few minutes, and then grabbed my bag and walked out the classroom, ignoring the stares and questions off my classmates, breaking into a run once in the corridor.

Max had started acting wired when we were down on the running track, so I was guessing that was where she had gone back to - so that's where I began to run to. I pushed open the old creaky door and began to jog across the tarmac. Once I reached the grass and was out of sight of the main building, I broke into a fast run. I was amazed my shoes stayed on m feet, but then again, I was used to wearing them - unlike Max, who had hated them before she even wore them.

I arrived at the track to see nothing out of the ordinary, except some Sixth Formers smoking over in the corner by the steps, so I ran down to the next field ignoring their stares, feeling twigs scratch me as I ran through the trees too close to them.

I reached the football field, but nothing looked out of the ordinary, so I began to walk round, for some reason, just looking for anything that would help me know where Max was. Just a I was debating whether I should call her name, I got closer to the hawthorn hedge, separating the field from the cross country lane, when I heard voices. So I ran back to the style, and hopped over it.

I hurried down the lane, and round a corner, when I stopped dead. Because I could not be seeing what I thought I was seeing. I didn't know Max's flock very well, and had only seen them a few times when they were alive, and in photographs Dr Martinez had sent over after that, but I fairly sure that I knew who was talking to Max - even from the back I could see his olive skin, dark hair, and from the look on Max's face, I knew my assumption was right. But Fang was dead. I was at The School when he died - I saw the videotape of his death when I was in Dad's office, I had heard the screams when Max had been separated from her Flock for the last time. So who was this boy stood in front of me? I have never seen Max look so pale, shaken and scared. The pain was evident on her face - I had seen it so much in the first few months she was England with us, and had hoped to never see it again.

My thoughts died at the moment Max's legs gave way and her eyes closed. I gasped and lurched forwards, but I wasn't close enough to catch her - but 'Fang' was.

"Max!" I cried, running forward, throwing my bag off my shoulder to the ground, and kneeling next to my sister in this strangers arms.

"Who are you?" the boy spoke in an American accent, I saw him tense up when he realised he didn't know me.

"Katie Campbell - Max's sister" I pushed my hair out me face, "Sit her up, she'll come round soon" we shifted her so she was resting on my bag and his jacket, then we both stood up.

How could this be Fang? If it was him, why was he showing up now? And why the hell did he put Max through all the pain she went through when she thought he was dead, only to reappear 2 years later? It was downright selfish.

"Who are you?" I asked, already suspecting I knew the answer, "and I want your real name" I warned, not wanting some fake name like Nick or something.

"I'm Fang" he spoke calmly.

SLAP! My hand shot out and I slapped him - hard.

**A/N - thanks for the reviews on my last chapter, they make me smile :) i hope for many more! x**


End file.
